


The Godfather

by Arithra



Series: Memoirs of the Master of Death [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithra/pseuds/Arithra
Summary: Having traveled the darker parts of the world, Harold returns to London. After a chance meeting in Diagon Alley he finds himself invited into the home of an old friend. Time it seems it catching up on him.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Cygnus Black
Series: Memoirs of the Master of Death [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Another scene I wrote years ago. I never got around to finish it... but here we are. This takes place before Tom tries to apply for the DADA teaching position for the second time.

When Cygnus had seemed ecstatic on their last meeting, Harold had expected something unusual to happen. It had been just a feeling, but he had learned to trust his instincts. It had not necessarily been a bad feeling, so he had accepted his old friend’s invitation to visit him and his wife.

After saying goodbye, he had remembered just whom Cygnus had married he had been pretty sure that the slight feeling of uneasiness was due to the fact that Harold and Cygnus wife, Druella Black née Rosier, had never gotten along.

“Evans.”

It was Druella who had opened the door and Harold found himself surprised for more than one reason. First was the fact, that it was Druelle who had opened the door herself, usually that was a job reserved for a houseelf and second the fact, that she was pregnant.

Of course, he knew, that Cygnus and Druella would have three children, but he had had no idea when Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were born. He only knew, that they were older than his own parents, who he knew, were not alive yet.

Getting over his surprise rather quickly, he pressed a kiss on the scowling witche’s hand.

“Madame Black.”

The greeting seemed to lift her spirits a little and Harold wondered if her pregnancy affected her moods, given the fact that she actually smiled at him, he was quite sure that it was indeed the case.

“Do come in.”

Harold followed her invitation and looked around. The house had not changed much since he had been here. It was a little less tidy though, there had been no children toys littering the ground.

When Harold had visited Cygnus house for the first time he had been pleasantly surprised. The house, while bearing a resemblance to the ancestral house of the Black family in Grimmaulds place, was a lot lighter and far more inviting and friendly.

The atmosphere had not changed much. If he had to give a statement on it, Harold would even say that it looked more pleasant than before.

“Thank you.”

Druella gave a curt nod, her mood seemingly having plummeted again.

“Cygnus is in the kitchen, do you remember the way?”

Harold nodded, wondering if she intended to simply send him on her way and towards the kitchen at that, as it was far from proper, and if Harold remembered one thing about Druella it was, that she had always been proper.

The reason for the woman’s actions became clear however before Harold could make a move.

“Mother!”

A child started crying somewhere upstairs and Druella gave a tired sign before waddling away.

Harold shook his head and made his way towards the kitchen. He had never been there before, but he remembered the tour Cygnus had given him and found the way without any trouble.

The scene he was met with upon entering nearly made him laugh. Never would he have expected to find Cygnus in a situation like this.

The wizard was standing in front of the stove holding a pot in his hand and frowning, looking more harried then even his wife.

“Cygnus?”

The man whirled around, and as soon as he found Harold he grimaced before giving a smile.

“Harold, it’s good to see you!”

The visitor smiled.

“Would you mind telling me what you are doing in the kitchen Cygnus? No offense, but you did not strike me as someone who indulges in recreational cooking.”

Cygnus grimaced again, this time he did not even attempt to hide it.

“Druella let you in?”

A nod.

“Well, she would have to, after all she freed out houseelf…”

Harold raised an eyebrow in question.

“Why would she do that?”

Cygnus shrugged.

“How understands the mind of a pregnant woman. I swear to you, the last two times where not that bad.”

So Druella was pregnant with Narcissa. Harold wondered what it was that Bellatrix and Andromeda had been up to upstairs.

“You didn’t tell me about your children when we met in the alley, my friend.”

The Black scion smiled and leaned against the counter.

“Two daughters. Bellatrix is four and Andromeda two. I tell you; it was almost easier before they learned to walk. Their energy is endless and they are always up to something…”

Cygnus shook his head fondly.

“I’m afraid that there will be no dinner, I am not capable of cooking… maybe we should eat out?”

Harold laughed.

“How about this: You tell me about your family and what else happened around here and I will cook.”

Cygnus was silent for a moment, then he blinked at Harold, surprise evident on his face.

“You can cook?”

“Of course.”

Their hadn’t been much in the kitchen, so the meal was nothing fancy, it was edible however and apparently good enough for Druella, who gave him a grateful look when she fed her daughters.

It was strange for Harold to watch the two girls he had once known as grown up woman.

He had gotten over the differences between the Dumbledore and the Slughorn from Harrys time without any trouble, they had still been teachers and while Dumbledore had changed a lot, they had not really interacted all that often.

Minerva McGonagall had been another matter, and Harold had found it rather difficult to link the young woman with the mischievous eyes to the strict professor he had once known. He had made do however. They had been around the same age and in his head Harold had drawn a clean line between Professor McGonagall and Minerva.

This, he mused as he watched Bellatrix hold the cutlery rather awkwardly, was another matter altogether.

With Andromeda, the cute little girl who was too shy to really look at him he could deal, he had not known her older version really, the few times he had actually told to her, hadn’t really left much of an impression on him after he had gotten over the resemblance to her sister.

A resemblance that was even greater as they were little.

Bellatrix Black was a really pretty little girl. She had silky black hair, her cheeks were still round with baby fat and expressive grey eyes that were surprisingly kind and a big smile.

The smile had been what had shocked him the most, because it was so very different from the smile the woman had smiled in the future.

She also was a chatterbox.

“So you are a friend of fathers?”

Harold hummed and agreement.

“Mother says to answer properly.”

Cygnus chuckled and Harold gave a sharp nod.

“Yes, my Lady. I am a friend of your fathers. We went to Hogwarts together.”

This answer seemed to satisfy the little girl a lot more.

Their conversation continued and Harold could see the mortification in Druella’s eyes as Bellatrix practically turned it into an interrogation.

She was not cursing or threatening him however, so Harold didn’t really mind. And Cygnus seemed to find it amusing as well, if Harold judged the smile on his face correctly.

It finally came to an end however when Druella interrupted her daughter after Bellatrix had asked him why he was visiting them rather rudely.

“Bellatrix!”

The girl scowled at her mother, before returning her attention to Harold.

“Because your father invited me Trixie. He said he wanted to discuss something.”

Bellatrix blushed at the nickname. Harold had heard how Cygnus had called his daughter Bella, but that name would forever be linked with the cackling woman who had cursed his godfather and since Harold had come to learn, that drawing a line between the people he had known as Harry and those he got to know as Harold made interactions and staying sane a lot easier, he had applied it here as well.

He had not been sure how the girl would receive the nickname, but considering how she gave him a pretty smile and stopped the interrogation, he guessed he had won her over.

Not what he had intended, but he was quite pleased with the outcome.

The silence that followed his answer caused Cygnus to take charge.

“Right, I wanted to ask you to be the godfather for the next child.”

Harold blinked. This was something he had not expected at all, given the look of outrage on Druellas face, not only had she not seen it coming either, Cygnus hadn’t cared to discuss it with her beforehand.

“Are you sure that is wise Cygnus? I don’t know if I am fit to be a godfather…”

But the look on his friend’s face answered his question before the man started to speak. Cygnus Black had come to a decision and he would do everything in his power to see it through.

“Yes I am quite sure. The healer told us that it would be a third girl and I know I could entrust each of my daughters to you and you would make sure they were safe.”

“We have not seen each other for years Cygnus.”

Cygnus simply shrugged and smirked.

“The fact that we are having this argument is prove enough that I have judged you correctly. Any other man would have accepted immediately, given that it is an honor to be a godfather or godmother to the child of an old family. Such a title alone would raise ones standing.”

Harold frowned.

“I don’t care much for titles.”

“And that’s why I know my daughter would be in good hands.”

Silence reigned at the table. Druella was frowning but looking resigned, she too knew Cgynus well enough to know that he would not back down. Bellatrix and Andromeda were looking at them with big eyes, not quite understanding what they were talking about, but knowing that it was something important.

Harold finally nodded calmly. Inside he was not calm at all however. His mind was racing, as he tried to comprehend, that he would be Narcissa Black godfather. He would be the godfather of Draco Malfoys mother.

The world was a small place after all.

“Very well. Is there anything concerning this I should be aware of?”

Cygnus smile was so big, it nearly split his face.

“Just one thing my friend. It is tradition in the Black family, that the godparent names the child, though it has to fit with the tradition of naming them after stars…”

Harold smiled. There was really no need to think about it.

“Narcissa. Her name will be Narcissa.”

Druella seemed pleasantly surprised by his choice and caressed her bulging stomach and Cygnus nodded, still smiling.

“Narcissa it is.”


End file.
